


Queen & Lionheart (Not so different after all)

by Diana_Prallon



Series: The Four Faces of The Godess [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friends to Enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had loved her once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen & Lionheart (Not so different after all)

He had loved her once: she was full of laughter and life, full of colors and promises.

He had been her friend, once: she would tell him things, and he would stay by her side.

He had warned her, once: where his heart truly lay, where his duty was.

He had no idea when she had become so diabolic.

He wondered often if it was his fault – if it had been how he betrayed her trust, how he had courted her death.

He had done what he had to do – she had betrayed him first.

She had betrayed them all.


End file.
